My Favorites Songs Ghost of you
by Margarida
Summary: Eu nunca disse que deitaria e esperaria para sempre... Se eu morresse, estaríamos juntos... Não posso simplesmente esquecêla sempre, Mas ela poderia tentar


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (Shura? Ah, sim, você já sabe, né?).

Gente, esta fic é muito especial para mim, mais até que a do Shura (que ele não me ouça, senão, coitada de mim...). Eu gosto muito do Shion, e graças à Dama 9 e sua "Ilyria", eu passei a gostar ainda mais dele.

Esta fic é um drama e se passa na época da guerra santa contra Hades em que somente ele e Dohko sobreviveram. Espero que gostem.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**GHOST OF YOU**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try**

_Eu nunca disse que deitaria e esperaria para sempre  
Se eu morresse, estaríamos juntos  
Não posso simplesmente esquecê-la sempre,  
Mas ela poderia tentar_

A chuva caía pesadamente, lavando o sangue dos nobres cavaleiros mortos em combate, limpando as ruínas daquele santo lugar. No topo de uma das inúmeras colinas, um homem de longos cabelos esverdeados contemplava a água que corria por ali e o entardecer no horizonte.

Era um vitorioso. Pela humanidade, por seus amigos e principalmente, por ela.

-Shion? Meu amigo, ainda está de pé! – gritou um outro homem, de cabelos castanhos curtos, subindo por aquela pequena colina.

-Dohko! Está vivo, graças aos céus!

Os amigos abraçaram-se fortemente, eram os únicos sobreviventes de uma dura batalha. Ou melhor, eram os únicos cavaleiros que haviam sobrevivido à guerra.

-E Atena? Onde ela está?

-Atena está em seu templo... A luta contra Hades foi muito difícil, ela precisa se restabelecer para que o selo que colocou sobre ele e seus espectros não enfraqueça e se rompa antes do tempo.

Shion acentiu com um menear de cabeça e, ajudando Dohko a recolher as armas da armadura de Libra, mas sem eu íntimo, queria voltar logo ao Santuário e procurar por sua deusa, a jovem guerreira a quem devia fidelidade e devoção supremas.

**At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
ever...**

_No fim do mundo,  
Ou a última coisa que vejo  
Você nunca está voltando pra casa, _

_Voltando pra casa  
Eu deveria? Eu poderia?  
E todas as coisas que você nunca me contou  
E todos os sorrisos que sempre estão..._

_Estão..._

Deixou o amigo na casa de Libra, bastante danificada por conta da batalha, e subiu depressa ao décimo terceiro templo. Respirou fundo antes de adentrar o salão, sentia-se estranhamente apreensivo. Empurrou as pesadas portas de acesso e viu Atena sentada em seu trono dourado, contemplando o vazio.

-Minha senhora... – Shion prestou-lhe uma reverência, ajoelhando-se diante do trono.

-Shion! – a deusa exclamou, dando um salto e indo até o cavaleiro – Graças aos céus está vivo, eu temi tanto por sua vida...

Ajoelhando-se também, a deusa o abraçou fortemente, encostando sua cabeça no peito do cavaleiro, ainda usando sua armadura de Áries. Shion não entendeu o gesto da sua deusa, mas correspondeu ao abraço, acariciando com os dedos as melenas castanhas que caíam pelas costa de Atena, feito uma cascata.

-Shion... Eu não sei o que faria se você não voltasse da batalha contra Hades...

-Como? – Shion perguntou, surpreso. Será que estava entendo tudo do jeito certo?

-Você é um cavaleiro fiel e muito bom, Shion... Não poderia morrer em uma batalha idiota como a que acabamos de enfrentar.

Ah, então era isso. Atena temia pela vida de sue fiel cavaleiro e nada além. Ao constatar isso, Shion não conseguiu conter um suspiro resignado, que não passou despercebido pela deusa.

-O que tem, Shion? Acaso não se sente bem?

Shion levantou o olhar e encarou os olhos azuis de Atena, tentou responder, mas não conseguiu. Ou melhor, não teve tempo para tanto, pois algo inesperado aconteceu.

Sentindo uma tontura súbita, Atena caiu nos braços do cavaleiro, quase desmaiando.

-Atena!

**Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my Arms she dies...  
She dies...**

_Sinto que você nunca esteve  
Completamente sozinho e eu lembro agora  
No auge do meu suspiro, nos meus braços ela morre.  
Ela morre..._

Preocupado, Shion pegou a deusa ems eu colo e a levou para o quarto, deitou-a em sua cama para que pudesse descansar. Precisava procurar por Dohko e contar o ocorrido, mas também não queria deixar Atena sozinha.

-Shion? – ela o chamou, com sua voz soando enfraquecida.

-Diga-me, Atena...

-Eu preciso.. Lhe falar algo... Algo importante...

-Agorta não, minhas enhora, precisa descansar... A batalha foi muito dura, está...

-Por favor, Shion, precisa me ouvir agora... Eu tenho uma missão para você, cavaleiro de Áries...

Percebendo que Atena não descansaria enquanto naõ falasse, Shion sentou-se na cama ao lado de sua deusa e sentiu seu rosot corar quando ela o tomou pela mão, olhando-o nos olhos.

-O meu tempo aqui na Terra não será muito, por isos rpeciso que me prometa uma coisa, Shion... Quero que seja o novo mestre deste Santuário e cuide de tudo até que a nova reencarnação de Atena caminhe sobre este mundo...

-Minah senhora, não diga uma coisa dessas, a senhora..

-Shion, não tente mudar a verdade, eu sei o que estou dizendo... E, por favor, não me chame mais de senhora... Muito menos de Atena... Ao menos uma vez, eu quero ouví-lo referir-se a mim pelo meu nome mortal.

**At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home, never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me**

_No fim do mundo,  
Ou a última coisa que vejo  
Você nunca está voltando pra casa, voltando pra casa  
Eu deveria? Eu poderia?  
E todas as coisas que você nunca me contou  
E todos os sorrisos que vão sempre me perseguir_

Atena sorriu para Shion, levantou-se parcialmente d acama e o encarou, seus ohlos azuis podiam penetrar fundo nos olhos verdes do cavaleiro...

-Por favor, Shion, me chame de Catarina... Ao menos uma vez...

-Senhora... Catarina... – Shion pronunciou o nome, de forma tão doce que soou como o verso de um lindo poema.

Um sorriso ainda maior iluminou o rosto de Atena e ela o abraçou novamente, desta vez usando seu cosmo para transmitir ao cavaleiro todo o calor e os sentimentos que tinha guardados em seu coração.

**Never coming home, never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me**

If I fall  
If I fall (down)

_Nunca voltando pra casa, voltando pra casa  
Eu deveria? Eu poderia?  
E todas as feridas que nunca vão me deixar cicatrizes  
Por todos os fantasmas que nunca vão me pegar_

Se eu cair...  
Se eu... cair...

Uma corrente elétrica percorreu todo o corpo de Shion, seria possível que Atena, ou melhor, Catarina, estava sentindo o mesmo que ele sentia desde o primeiro instante em que a conhecera?

Só havia uma maneira de saber.

Fazendo um carinho no rosto de sua deusa, o cavaleiro aproximou seus lábios e a tomou em um beijo delicado e sem pressa, uma carícia leve e, ao mesmo tempo, intensa. Atena efchou os olhos, há quantot empo espérava por aquela atitude, aquele beijo?

Porém, quando ambos se soltaram, Shion encarou os belos olhos azuis e viu uma sombra começar a tomar conta deles.

-Adeus... Shion...

E asism Atena se foi, sorrindo para Shion, seu corpo perdeu as forças que o sustentavam e ela se largou nos braços do cavaleiro.

Em seus braços, Shion viu seu único amor partir...

**At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
And all the ghosts that are never, never...**

_No fim do mundo,  
Ou a última coisa que vejo  
Você nunca está voltando pra casa,  
Nunca voltando pra casa,  
Nunca voltando pra casa,  
Nunca voltando pra casa,  
Eu deveria? Eu poderia?  
E todas as feridas que nunca vão me deixar cicatrizes  
Por todos os fantasmas que nunca vão, vão..._

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ah, eu acabei me emocionando com essa fic, o que será que está acontecendo que eu só escrevo dramas para esta série? Bem, como não tenho a resposta para esta pergunta, pelo menos por enquanto, aqui vai a próxima fic da série e seu critério de escolha:

"**Mysterious Ways", **do U2 (verso chave: está tudo bem, ela se movepor caminhos incertos), uma UA protagonizada pelo Aioros! Ela estará aqui em breve por se tratar da fic que explica como e porquê o sagitariano estava preso naquele vilarejo da oneshot do Shura, "Canção Noturna".


End file.
